


Level Seventeen

by HanaXans



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack: Me and Daniel on Level 17? That's a lie, a damned lie.<br/>Daniel: We haven't gotten around to Level 17... yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Set not long after "Window of Opportunity"

"Excuse me, General, I need to borrow Colonel O'Neill just now. See, SG-9 found a series of tablets in what appears to be Ancient, and I think he can help speed the translation process--"

"No. Sir, no."

"Please, Jack, I think it's about a cache of Ancient weapons, and we could really use your help."

"Sir--"

"Weapons? Very well. Dismissed, Colonel."

"Come on, Jack."

"Daniel, you don't want me to help translate. I had enough of that for the last who-knows-how-many months."

"You're right, I don't want you to translate. I just said that so the General would let you go."

"You _lied_ to the General?"

"Only about having you translate, although SG-9 really did find some tablets in Ancient if you really want to..."

"Where are we going then?"

"..."

"Daniel?"

"Shh!"

"Dan--mmph."

"Level seventeen, Jack."

"Lev-- Oh. Oh! I like the way you think. Lead on, Dr. Jackson."


End file.
